The Quest that Hasn't Ended
by Moonlight97
Summary: Having just came home from his trip to Termina, Link returns to his worry for Navi, his dear friend who left without a word to him before the second quest began. Since she left, Link has been scouring all of Hyrule to find her. Will he ever see her again? Or will she elude him forever? Set after Majora's Mask. Rated K. Oneshot.
**The Quest that Hasn't Ended**

Link rode on in quiet solitude, like he had when this whole journey began. His head bobbing with the pattern of Epona's steps. Memories of Termina's crisis play over in his head, and he felt like he was still there. It felt like he was there for a year, but his thoughts swirled and scattered when he tried to ponder how long he was there exactly. After all, he was just reliving the same three days over and over, but how long was it in Link's time? It was only a few days at a time, even with the ocarina. Even if he played the Song of Time ten times, the days would have built up to a month at the most. It still didn't change the way he felt about it.

But his thoughts didn't remain on the subject for long. Soon, it flitted away and was replaced with why he went there in the first place. Just the mere thought of it drove him to a point of anger. Before he was thrusted in the land of Termina, he was searching high and low for his dear companion, Navi. Back then, the thought of her running away made him sad. He missed her, and was confused why she left. He wanted, no, he needed to know why she left. She didn't leave him an explanation. Of course, she didn't even say good-bye. Was it something he did? Or did he just make up their friendship in his head? Maybe she stayed around simply because the Great Deku Tree asked her to.

Whatever the cause, he was now angry with the whole thing. Navi will never know how much he tried to find her, how much she meant to him, or even about the quest that he was sent down when he couldn't find her. And most of all, he may not even see her again...

That last thought was smoldered in his throat and sent tears to his eyes. But he held them back, like he was denying the painful response. Once more, he replaced the feelings with anger. He was always being used! First Hyrule, then, in the midst of an important personal quest, Termina. He was always helping people, but they celebrated without thinking how much pain he went through with each trial.

He swallowed and lifted his head, looking at the plain around him. At least he made it back to Hyrule.

* * *

"So you didn't find Navi?" Zelda asked.

Without fully realizing it, Link had lead Epona straight to Castle Town, like his subconsciousness knew he wanted to see Zelda again. He had sneaked through to the courtyard, like always, hoping she was there.

They were now sitting on the steps together, and he had just finished telling her all about his trip to Termina. She had listened intently and carefully, smiling when she learned that he, once again, departed and gave his best to help people in need of a kind-hearted hero. But now her smile has faded, feeling Link's regret for not beind able to find his lost friend.

He shook his head. "No, not a trace of her. What am I supposed to do? What if I never see her again?" He tried to keep his voice from breaking. "Is this my fault?"

But she heard the falter when he spoke last, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I doubt that." She whispered, hugging him tightly. "Whatever happened, maybe she just needed a little time to herself." His shoulders were tense, but she cradled him until she could began to feel him loosen a little bit. The she released him, smiling once more. "Perhaps she's already in the Kokiri Forest, ready to talk to you about it."

But again, he shook his head. "I've been waiting for her to show up there, but no one's seen her."

"Just keep looking." Zelda responded. "I don't think she's gone for good." She paused and allowed her words to sink in.

Birds filled in the silence with their cheery songs, soaking up the warmth of the sunshine. The courtyard was in a full bloom, covering the ground with many different speckles of colors. But the beautiful scent of the flowers did little to comfort poor Link. He sat there, on the steps, staring down at his childish fingers, not knowing what to say next.

The princess sighed, drawing the hero to look back up to her. "I wish I can help you look for Navi. But I can't today, my father will know I'm missing."

His blue eyes were filled with disappointment, and Zelda could hardly stand seeing him so sad. "But maybe tomorrow morning?" She chimed, trying to cheer him up a little. "I'll meet you in the forest tomorrow and help you look if you need me to."

"Thanks, Zelda." He then pushed off from the stairs and stood up. She quickly followed and brushed the dust from her dress.

"Don't lose hope."

For the first time in this visit, she saw a glimpse of a brightened smile before he told her good-bye. She watched him leave the garden until he turned out of sight. She nodded once she was alone once more. He'll find Navi, she was sure of it.

* * *

He may not have let on, as Link hardly showed much of his emotions, but his visit with the princess helped him calm down. And now he was at the entrance of the Kokiri Forest.

He had rode at a quicker pace, almost eager to see if Zelda was right and Navi would already be there waiting for him. But, like before, his hope was starting to waver when no one was seen over by his treehouse. Just to be sure, he climbed up the ladder and entered the small room. His house was just as he left it. A little disorganized, but picked up, however, a layer of dust had found its way on almost every surface. He expected that though, he didn't take much time at home since Navi left.

Come to think of it, he hasn't cleaned since his journey to save Hyrule began. But there was no time for it now. He turned away from the desolate room and climbed back down to the forest ground. If she wasn't here, what should he do now? Go back to the Lost Woods again?

Just then, he saw Mido stomping past him, heading for the Forest Training Center, where he would proceed taking out his anger on rocks, bushes, and whatever else would stand in his way. "Hey, Mido! Have you seen-"

"No!" He replied angrily before Link could finish. "Now leave me alone!"

Mido's mood has converted back to foul when Link came back to his childhood, as he was still upset about the Great Deku Tree's death. But his attitude no longer bugged Link as it has. If anything, Link has been more forgiving and patient towards him. He knew, as he told him when he was grown, that Mido cared and even felt sorry for treating Link the way that he did.

So far, Mido always tried to push away Link's sudden kindness when he wanted to comfort the pain of the Great Deku Tree's passing. But for right now, Link will give Mido the space, maybe one day, they can learn to be friends.

But if Mido refused to help, then maybe the Deku Tree Sprout will be able to help find Navi.

Link departed without another word, heading to where the Great Deku Tree used to stand. Of course, the passage was grown with deku babas. They were small and weak enemies to Link now, but he remembered when they used to be a larger nuisance.

The remains of the Great Deku Tree was still standing there, in that meadow, but his tree body was a sickening decayed color, and already, the surface of the bark was stale and losing, what used to be, a healthy texture. With every death of a guardian tree, which was rare as they can live thousands of years, a single sprout will take its place. But the sprout will only grow if the soil around it is safe and healthy. Back when Hyrule was in danger, the sprout took root when Link was an adult, and this was because Ganondorf took over the land. Because he was not a problem in this timeline anymore, the sprout was safe enough to grow in the meadow.

Link found it hard to believe, that this tiny, newborn tree, will one day be as large and strong as the Great Deku Tree once was. "Ah, there you are!" The sprout greeted him. "How was your trip to Termina? I just knew you would be the first Hylian to go there!"

Link was taken aback. "How did-?" But he stopped himself short and chuckled. The tree may just have sprouted, but he already had the Great Deku Tree's wisdom.

The energetic smile seemed to brighten across the fat, round lump of wood. "Of course I know! I can see everything, especially if it concerns one of the children of the forest." He paused and studied Link's reaction. "Don't be shocked. Even if you were never a kokiri, the Great Deku Tree always saw you as his child, and that hasn't changed."

Link gave a bittersweet smile, remembering how much he missed the father of the forest. But he was here for an important reason, and he didn't plan on becoming distracted. "Deku Tree Sprout, where can I find Navi?"

"Of course, I know where she is too, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

The sprout hesitated for only a moment, like he didn't know how to continue. "Navi's reason for leaving is personal. It's not my place to reveal it to you. Only you can ask her, but she's also hoping not to be found right now."

"When will she be ready to talk? Is she still in these forests?"

"It's hard to say when, or even if, she'll be ready."

Once again, the anger in Link rose, and he showed it by tightening his fists until his knuckles turned white. "I deserve to know! It's not fair for her to leave!"

"I'm sorry I can't help you. You just have to found out by yourself."

Link turned around, fearing that the rising bile will force tears spilling down his cheeks. He didn't want to be seen like that. Without a word of good-bye, he left the meadow. And the Deku Tree Sprout didn't stop him.

Link never slowed, he headed straight for the Lost Woods, ignoring any call or stare from the kokiri. Once he was surrounded by the swallowing serenity, but danger, of the woods, he gave a short pause for breath.

He will keep looking, he decided. He will look everyday for Navi, for the rest of his life if he needs to.

Every part of him doubted he will run across her here, but at the moment, he was too upset to care. He checked every inch of these woods, but still, he picked a direction and took it. Breaking out into a jog, he didn't even seem to care if he lost his way.

The trees weaved in and out, closely knit to block out the light of the sky, and insects celebrated like they would in the night, even though Link knew that the day was still strong. Some of the weeds here were well overgrown so they were taller than he was, and bugs popped around it in hordes. A mild scent of herbs mingled with that of nature. The air was always cool in this unending layer of shade.

Link jogged through the forest until he grew tired and all his rage was drained out of tears. He bent over, breathing hard and drying the moisture from his eyes. Once he settled, he picked back up his imaginary trail at a walk.

Hyrule seemed so different to him now that he came back from Termina. Why was that? Did he see things in a different light than before? Or was he gone longer than he first thought? Perhaps he felt like this because, last time he was here, things were in crisis and he spent months of blood, sweat, and tears, trying to fix it, when, shortly after that, he left to Termina. The whole time he was in Termina, it was like a repeat of history, people relying on him to solve a crisis. But then, he came home, and was now settling down to everyday life and personal problems. He's been on a run to solve crisis after crisis for a long time now, and so much has changed since then.

In Termina, all what he could think about was home, but now that he was here, it wasn't as perfect as he expected. He just wanted to find Navi. He sighed, holding onto his frustrations.

He was wondering aimlessly now, and he came across a few lonesome stumps. Near one of those stumps, was a single fairy...

She fluttered calmly, just hovering in one place. Once she saw the green-clad hero, her little heart stopped and she flinched.

Link stopped suddenly in his tracks, jaw dropped and not believing what he was seeing. "Navi?" He asked. It was her, he was so sure.

But she didn't respond, instead, she turned around like she considered to flee once again, but still, she hesitated.

"Wait!" Link called, running towards the stump. "Navi, is that you?"

"Link..." She whispered, turning back to him. "What are you doing out here?"

When she spoke, it just made the hero mad all over again. He hasn't seen her for several weeks and that's what she asks him? How dare she! Link just frowned, wanting to pummel her for asking such a question. "What do you mean? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She looked afraid, like she wasn't expecting this, and now she didn't know how to respond to it. "You shouldn't have..."

"What's wrong? Why did you leave me behind without a word of reason or farewell?" Once more, she refused to reply, and so Link continued. "Do you even know what I went through to find you? I had to go on another quest to save a different land!" He would have continued ranting even further, but Navi's prolonged silence stopped him. His anger towards her suddenly melted when he realized something was wrong. "Navi?" He asked.

She turned away from him, and he sat calmly on the remains of the tree. He waited patiently for her to speak. "I didn't intend for this to happen. I hoped you would just move on with your life without me."

"Why?" He asked. "What happened that made you not want to see me anymore? After everything we've been through together?"

"You got it wrong." She explained, turning back to look at him. "It has nothing to do with you or even the quest we went through together."

"Then what?" He demanded. "I need to know what chased you away."

"I never thought I would see you long enough to explain it. But you found me, and I guess it's too late to change that now." She paused to piece it all out in her mind. She felt lost with emotions she had to figure out how to express with words. But still, Link waited and gave her the time she needed to begin. Her voice became shaky and she stammered on her words from time to time. "When the Great Deku Tree told me to find you... I-I didn't know he knew you were a hylian. I was curious why you never had a guardian fairy, but I never questioned it. I just did what tree asked of me.

I was shocked when you grew up into an adult, and it was shortly after that, when I felt you no longer needed me... I think I was in denial, a hylian doesn't need a fairy guardian, but I also couldn't just leave while the kingdom was in danger, so I stayed until the end."

"Navi..." Link responded, giving a sad smile. "I never thought for a minute, even after I learned the truth of my heritage, that I didn't need you. Maybe your role to me was different compared to a kokiri, but we were still close friends, at least, that's how I saw it, and even grown hylians need friends." He continued when she still didn't look comforted. "And the Great Deku Tree already knew I wasn't a kokiri, and still he asked you to help me. He knew I needed you." But now Link was confused when she still seemed tense. "That's the only reason why you left? Just because you thought I didn't need you?"

"N-no..." She hung her head. "There's more to it than just that alone."

Link sighed, having to show patience once more. He shifted into a more comfortable position on the stump and waited quietly.

But the further Navi explained, the less sense she was making to him. "Over time, as we traveled together, you and I... I thought it was a lot of fun, and I just felt like we... Well... W-we were growing closer..." She stopped and studied the hero's clueless expression. How can she continue like this? How can she ever explain her feelings towards him? It didn't matter, she thought, He will never understand how much she liked him, nor feel the same.

Soon, her stammering was more to herself than it was to him. "...But that can never be..." She said out loud. "I'm a fairy, and you're not... Besides, you and... Princess Zelda..."

"Zelda?" Link asked, tilting his head in further confusion. "What does this have to do with Zelda?"

Navi just withdrew, feeling hot with embarrassment. Of course, she knew he wouldn't understand. But Link just shook off his confusion and replaced it with that warm smile that always melted Navi's heart. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad I found you, and I hope you will stay with me. But most of all, I wish for you to know how much I missed you."

"Okay..." Navi replied. "If you really want me to. I think I can stay."

Link exhaled upon hearing that. "That's a relief, thanks, Navi."

She finally returned his smile, but then had to fly back several feet when he suddenly jumped up from the stump excitedly, almost knocking the fairy to the ground. "Because if you still insisted on leaving, I wouldn't be able to tell you about the massive adventure that happened while you were gone!"

She brightened for the first time in weeks. "Really? Then I want to know all about it."

"What do you say we head back home and I'll tell you on the way?"

"Sure."

Navi fell in place beside him and they strolled slowly back to the Kokiri Forest. Link explained his trip to Termina in every detail, and Navi listened closely, enjoying the story just as much as he was telling it. And the more she listened, the more she forgot what she was so worried about, and soon, she was back to her old self. She never even once questioned her presence after that. Perhaps he did understand her feelings after all. She was pleased to come home again.

And finally, since the beginning of Link's quest to find his lost friend, he felt like he found that missing part of the hole in his heart. And by tomorrow, Zelda will be surprised to see that he already found Navi. He was excited, he couldn't wait to share the news of her return.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I wrote another feel-good fic. I've actually been wanting to write this one for a while now. So what do you think? I'm not convinced it was my best. (Truth be told, I'm a bit embarrassed it's up.) But let me know your opinion! Let it all out!**


End file.
